


Promise Me

by Allypallycally1



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek New Voyages, Star Trek Online, Star Trek Phase II
Genre: Alex lives, Alternate Ending, Angst, Blood and Fire, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Near Death, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allypallycally1/pseuds/Allypallycally1
Summary: The ending we deserved... Alex survived the away mission, and him and Peter are reunited.





	Promise Me

“Alex please!” Peter said, trying to wrench himself free from Dr McCoy’s grip. “Alex don’t go!”

“Lieutenant, a few more moments, we’ll get you.”

Alex didn’t reply, instead holding the phaser to his chin, he was trembling. Peter screaming his name made his heart shatter, and the bloodworms were pouring over the small barricade he’d hastily made, but the hypo was working fast, and soon he wouldn’t even have enough strength to pull the trigger. 

“I have to…” Alex began, but his words were slurring. “Peter… I love you.”

Peter struggled desperately. “Don’t you DARE leave me!” Finally, he broke away from Dr. McCoy, and he tumbled off the medical bed. The monitors went wild, and the medical staff jumped in to restrain him. “The bed’s empty! The bed’s empty!” Peter yelled. “Bring him back! Please, beam him over!” 

Alex watched the bloodworms begin to chew through his shoes, but his eyes were growing heavy. “You’re too late…” He said. He could barely move, and the phaser fell from his grip. 

“Energise!” Jim ordered, ignoring the warnings from Bones, and Scotty slammed the controls down. 

Suddenly, Alex occupied the bed and the medical staff had to give up trying to force Peter back into it. Now focussed on treating Alex in the tight time frame, Peter was left on the floor with the transfusion tap still stuck in his arm. Peter cried out and moved to get to Alex, but he was held away. Getting frustrated, he started to struggle again. “Let me see him!” There was a prick in his neck, and Peter swung round to see Dr. McCoy had hypo’d him.

“You’re a stupid ensign,” Dr McCoy said, but getting the okay from the technician to say the treatment was stable, he continued. “But you saved his life.”

Peter didn’t get to reply before he went limp, and was lowered to the ground again, set up to lie next to Alex as treatment continued. 

Later that night, both boys were deemed of clean blood and were released from the med bay following their recovery from the tranquilizers. When they’d awoken, Alex had immediately asked for Peter and after finding him sluggish on the floor beside him, he had put on a lazy smile. “See, I told you we’d both come home.”

Peter had smiled back. “I hate you so much, Freeman-Kirk. I love you, but I hate you.” 

Everyone on the away team had been given a shift off, meaning that Peter and Alex had 12 hours to recover before life on the enterprise carried on as usual. Jim had offered that he’d wanted to give them more time, but with so many staff running double and sometimes triple shifts he couldn’t afford to lose the manpower, especially in engineering considering the loss of Lieutenant Hodel. Peter had understood and agreed that it was necessary. For this reason, they had decided to push back decisions for the wedding until after recovery time. 

They had gone back to Alex’s dorm, where medical techs often had their own rooms due to there being so few staff in that department and relished the privacy. 

They were far too tired to do anything further than lazy kissing, though not for lack of trying. In the end, they lay close on the small bed, fingers interlocked and chests pressed together. Peter’s breath started to hitch, and Alex snapped out of the light dose he’d fallen into.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, moving the strands of Peter’s hair out of his eyes. 

“God, you scared me,” Peter said softly. “I saw Hodel get eaten by those things… I keep seeing you go the same way. My chest still hurts…”

Alex sighed and ducked in for another long, slow kiss. “I’m so sorry. I was scared too.”

“... yeah.” Peter said. “Just… don’t ever try and leave me behind again. Promise me. We’re partners, we’ll always be together. Promise.”

“I promise.” Alex smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA no one's EVER going to read this so im posting this SHORT shitty thing for my soul only. My disappointment when i found NO CONTENT on these boys was massive, so I'm going to support this entire ship myself idgaf. I'll do one shots I'll do AUs I'll do slow burns I'll do IT ALL.   
> I've already made a gifset on my tumblr @ atomic-bobo so HA  
> Also I am so much in denial of Alex's death that immediately after he pulled the trigger I bashed this out and didn't finish the episode. Noping hard in this corner.   
> lmao peace


End file.
